brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Brawlers' Theme Song
In the game, when we play a brawler we can definitely thought that certain brawler would resembles to something something in a certain way (like theme songs and others) and in the case we felt that the brawler has a theme song just like in the anime style where the major characters has their own theme song. This page will show that what brawler resembles to what theme song and how they resembles with the reasons. This is an opinion based page on what i think on which brawler i think that their theme song is. Theme Songs The theme songs are based on a brawlers (in original thoughts), and not brawlers based on theme songs but its arranged by theme songs to make easier to read and right now there seems that there are no brawlers who has more than one theme songs yet. The notable mentions are the brawlers and the theme song are somehow related/ or resemles him/her/it in some way, but the song is just not fitting enough fot that brawler so it will not be the actual theme song for that brawler, just a mention of them. Jungle theme song Theme song of: Bo and Nita Reason: Their background in common are related to the jungle theme because that they goes to the jungle to do their purpose, like bo is going to the jungle to hunt foe some animals with his animal and this explains his star power being able to see more tiles in the bushes is because of his experience in the jungle, and for nita she has been living in the jungle related areas longer than the others which makes her attack being rough kind and her super is a nature related kind. Notable mentions: Tara. She has traveled from the middle east to the wild west which explains her wandering through the various area including the jungle that she has traveled before reaching to her destination. Where the jungle and the deserts are the larger parts of her journey. Should makes sense. Jazz theme song Theme song of: Crow, Brock and, Barley. Slightly lesser extent to Poco. Reason: Crow and Brock and Barley in common are the brawlers who are the ones more likely to go the bar to do their business, crow is a bird who is more of a gangster orientated brawler and brock likes to do his dances in the bar and barley is the main man who serves in the bar with those music playing. For poco his ability to play songs with his guitar is definitely music themed however his genre isint so jazz. Menu theme song (battle theme song, not the actual menu song) Theme song of: Shelly and Piper Reason: Their wild and badass behavior isint afraid to brawl in the wild west environments with full of brawling action and this theme song really fits for their wild west themed actionery. Additional notes: There is no brawlers who has the main menu theme song for now. Notable mentions: Ricochet. Rick is also somehow related to these style of brawl, but lesser extent compared to shelly and piper since he is a pool bot who likes to brawl in a certain style which can includes this. Rescue theme song Theme song of: Colt Reason: The pacing and the sound of the music itself is a perfect theme to use on the scene of a hero is battling with the chief of the bad guy to rescue something like a kidnapped princess based brawler or jsut to defeat the bad guy chief for good. Additional notes: The rescue theme song is exactly meant for the hero role, colt to shoot down the bad guys scene and rescue someone like piper (but i decided to not put piper on this theme song too because piper is just a southern belle and not the kidnapped princess), this is the exact intended theme song that depicts colt but these kind of scene is very stereotypical and also hard to find so i better off finding something else that have a feel of it and not necessarily needed to match the theme because of this. (Very important notes) Outdoors/March theme song Theme song of: Spike, Jessie, and Dynamike. March refers to the verb not the noun. Reason: Their nature aspects of each of them is what fits them into this like nature themed song, but in a very different way compared to the jungle (hills themed not jungle themed) and this song also have whistling parts involved (only before march 2018). Spike is a cactus plant who is major-ly involved in the outdoors area and his walking style perfectly fits into this song, and for jessie she is a hillbilly based brawler who lived on a nature based area which indicates on how she grows up, and for mike his involvement with the outdoors area is huge since he typically goes outside and blows up stuffs not necessarily limited to the deserted areas. Additional notes: I had thought two names for this theme songs and both of those names fits to this song but in a very different manner goddammit. Spike resembles to this theme song the most thus this song also nicknamed as spike's theme song. Notable mentions: Mortis and Darryl. Mortis and darryl walking style really resembles to this theme and the theme song and we cen quite feel it in a sense. Deja vu initial D Theme song of: Mortis and the F1 car Reason: The dash of mortis largely resembles the high velocity of a speeding car which comes from his mobility. The F1 car is a car itself which exactly matches the racing topic. John Cena theme song Theme song of: El Primo Reason: He is a very muscular man who uses the force of his own body to punch or wrestle his opponents, like John Cena wrestling his opponents onto the ground without weapons but his bare hands. Thomas the Tank Engine theme song Theme song of: Bull Reason: The charging bull is closely related to when the tank engine moving, he emits smoke like steam from his nose and runs like a moving train similar to how the traditional trains emits the smoke and how it moves. Additional notes: Becasue of this video (1:24 - 1:39), i gained the knowledge of that bull's theme song is the thomas the tank engine theme song. Sorry, no headings for new theme songs in the game because i dont like the new theme song especially that ruined by most favourite spikes's theme song which doesent feels like spikes theme song anymore List of theme songs in the game Playstation Before the march update The first song in the order is the Jungle theme song, as seen in the game tutorial. Big thanks to this video for allowing me to re-remember which is the first song in the order before the march update (jungle). *Main menu (heavily modified during dec 2017) #Jungle #Jazz #Menu (battle) #Rescue #March/outdoors After the march update The first song in the order is the Jazz theme song, as heard in the re-tutorial after the march update. The jungle theme song is sucked into the black hole thus vanished in the march update. *Main menu (very small modified from dec 2017 to mar 2018) #Jazz (modified) #Menu (battle) (modified) #Rescue (only song that is unmodified) #Outdoors/March (modified) #??? (dont know yet) (new) #Basement (inspired from mario basement theme song, alike) (new) #Rescue (Remastered) (new) #Arabian/Arabic vibes (Suitable for Tara's theme song) (only appears after the sep 2018 update) (new) Conclusion *During the last 5 days before the creation of this article there is only like one edits because that is when i am making the video :#. (I took 5 days to made the whole video from 12 feb to 17 feb.) *One brawler concept of mine is featured on the theme song, the F1 car is because that its really related to the fast and furious 'topic' like mortis. *The battle theme songs that i named are not official names and i use my judgement to name these songs aptly based on the theme itself. *In the march update, the Outdoors/March (spikes) theme song was changed in such the way that it resembles alot like march and anthem orientated rather than the outdoors orientated because of added the sharp beats into the music. **In the 21 march update, they make the march/anthem beats reduced which makes it resembles less like the military marching song and more outdoors orientated, but still less outdoor-y/more march-y than the pre march landscape update. ***Thats why i fucking hate supercell for ruining my favourite song of all in brawl stars *The rescue theme song is the only song theme song that is unchanged at all in the march update. *Its right! the menu (battle) theme song is based on the main menu theme song with a twist. *The jazz song after the march update is much? better since the beats added to the theme songs which makes it more jazzy. *The post march menu battle song is now exactly based on the main menu song pre december update, however its still different that the menu battle song in post march is treble (sound) and is played faster compared to the main menu song pre december. **And of course, the main menu song in pre december sounds more old-bit since this is released earlier and unmodified. **This explains why supercell havent fixed the placed sound bug in clash of clans that when the player moves and placed the building it makes both tap on it and placed sound instead of the correct place on it sound only. Buahahahaha. Trivia *This page is inspired by the aspect of the anime on the theme song for each character so i decided to make the same aspect for brawl stars for the brawlers. *The Rescue theme song part in the video is really funny, showing the muslim riot in paris 2014 and with me juxtaposing with the wild west theme and the robbery theme (does not mean wild west robbery theme which is one theme with 2 topics combined). *I felt that Spike's theme song should be placed first instead of last but the opposite of this statement is true being the opinion that this theme song is suitable being the endgame battle music due to the all other objectives has been dealt with but the last "cool down" levels to be done, like the patapon 3 game of the area 7 being the more nature orientated area that is after the area that seems should be the final area (the underwold like appearance area 6) but its actually not the final area and its the what seems a non final looking levels being the actual last area (which resembles spike's theme song), this is what i am trying to interpretate yes. Since supercell decides to place the spike's theme song at the fifth order instead of the first order. **I placed the jungle theme song as the first order based on my best judgement and i was right that the jungle theme song was the first order after watching the video link mentioned above. *The highest pitch in game theme song is the outdoors/march song and the lowest pitch one is the jungle theme song. The highest tone song is the menu theme song and the lowest tone song is also the jungle theme song. **Because of the jungle theme song being the lowest pitch song, its has the lowest volume compared to the other in game songs when the device is set at the same volume. *The rescue remastered theme song is based on the rescue theme song, and its added because this new song is the stronger beats compared to the original one. *Click here to see this page without the march update content. *The word Playstation in the heading is the pun word of the Playlist since they both have the "play" word in it and the pun fits pretty well. Category:Others Category:Informational Pages